


亟待守卫

by PIGGIEWEN



Series: 【亨超/本蝙】一口吞甜品合集 [27]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Justice League (2017)
Genre: Caffleck, Cavfleck, DCEU - Freeform, M/M, SuperBat, 亨超本蝙 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:01:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25378810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PIGGIEWEN/pseuds/PIGGIEWEN
Summary: 全名应该是《有一天超人认为蝙蝠侠的屁股亟待守卫》
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Superman/Batman
Series: 【亨超/本蝙】一口吞甜品合集 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834798
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	亟待守卫

这也不算是什么秘密——布鲁斯•韦恩就连屁股都能上杂志封面和报纸头版。从没有人提出这件事有多奇怪，这是一个公开的事实，尤其是，每当有名媛或是模特将手搭在那对屁股稍上一点的地方又被记者拍下来时。克拉克不常对人的外貌和身型做评价，那不符合他在地球三十六年来所学习的价值观，但要他说的话，布鲁斯确实有一对引人遐想的好屁股。

克拉克放下报纸，把目光从头条版面里还被特地放大过的特写上移到几米之远的、布鲁斯的背影上，比起搭配了“布鲁斯•韦恩与名模的新恋情猜测”这种标题的照片、克拉克显然觉得还是真实的布鲁斯更赏心悦目一些。他又不自觉瞄向大衣下摆之中微微隆起的那块绝妙之地，从腰部往下蔓延的曲线说不上多么丰腴圆润、但也绝对称得上是小巧挺翘了，那是一只手也能刚好掌握住的程度，配合那里的肉感来看——

不洁的肖想在走向更荒唐之前被惊醒过来的克拉克自行打住了，盯着搭档的屁股看个不停可不算是什么说得出口的事，更遑论他再不收住、那可以穿透一切的视线就真的要将他的想象描绘得更为具体生动。他拍拍自己脑袋，放弃了去看面对着屏幕忙个不停的布鲁斯、而是重新看起了令他嗤之以鼻的新闻报道，简单来说，他认为这篇报道里的所有猜测都是无稽之谈，布鲁斯•韦恩才没有要跟谁发展一段即将曝光的新恋情，一只就要摸上屁股的手能说明什么？曾经的职业素养让他心中满是批判和不满，他翻过一张，决心不再关注照片上并不够立体的、布鲁斯•韦恩的屁股，但亚瑟由远及近的声音传来，让好不容易才挪开视线的克拉克又往布鲁斯的背后看去。

“嘿，布鲁斯。”亚瑟只对坐在那儿的克拉克摆了下手就直冲布鲁斯而去，克拉克看到布鲁斯对他轻点下颌后又仰头看着屏幕，亚瑟也并没受这不热情的影响，他走到布鲁斯身边，在和布鲁斯并排站到一起之前，克拉克清清楚楚看到了亚瑟将手绕到布鲁斯背后、跟着重重拍了下布鲁斯的屁股。

克拉克甚至还听到了沉闷的拍击声响！那与他想象中拍打布鲁斯的臀部所会发出的声响完全符合。然而这并无法令克拉克高兴，他没意识到自己捏紧报纸腾地站直，被拍了屁股的布鲁斯却毫无回应，而亚瑟的手则在上移后搭住了布鲁斯的肩：

“今晚要一起喝酒吗？”

他听到亚瑟对着布鲁斯这么问。这太正常了，这再正常不过了，品尝韦恩家的好酒是亚瑟为数不多的乐趣之一，有几次布鲁斯还邀请大家一起前往，这都没什么问题，对现下的克拉克来说，最大的问题在于——

他们什么时候亲密到可以拍屁股的程度了？

“你为什么要拍布鲁斯的屁股？”

所以克拉克在亚瑟和布鲁斯的对话结束后追着他直到出了大宅，亚瑟看向克拉克时一头雾水，克拉克呈现给亚瑟的却是罕见的愤愤不平。

“我拍他的屁股了吗？”亚瑟捋了把乱糟糟的长发试图回忆了一下，“好吧，我不记得了，那只是我在打招呼时习惯做的动作而已。”

亚瑟脸上毫无伪装的茫然又让克拉克想起布鲁斯的那句告诫——大多数时候，亚瑟只是一条什么都不懂的鱼。这是个很好的、让克拉克不再介怀的理由，但这次不行，他明确无误地看见亚瑟拍了布鲁斯的屁股，那个画面无法抹去，这让他愈发气势汹汹、脚也不自觉离了地：

“我没见你对其他人这么做过。”

“巴里那小子总是在我碰到他之前就跑了，维克多？算了吧伙计你不会喜欢金属屁股的，还是你在鼓励我去拍戴安娜的屁股？也不是不行，只要你确保她不会用套索把我捆起来，所以，相比起来，布鲁斯那家伙好相处多了。”

好相处？克拉克很怀疑自己会从其他成员口中听到这样的形容，如果好相处的定义是可以允许对方拍自己的屁股，难道他该认为布鲁斯之于自己是不好相处的？不，一定不是，克拉克从亚瑟混淆视听的概念中脱离出来，转头又去找布鲁斯对峙：

“刚刚亚瑟拍了你的屁股。”他双手叉住腰、挺直胸膛证明自己是个老实可靠的证人，“而且他说那是因为你比较好欺负。”

“是吗？”布鲁斯的手指还在键盘上敲打，仰着的头也没匀一点关注给克拉克，“我不记得了。”

布鲁斯回答得简洁利落，克拉克压抑下心中的无名怒火，晃了晃头努力把亚瑟的手贴上布鲁斯屁股的那个定格画面甩开。

“你不能再随意让人这么……”

话才刚出口，各种对自我的质疑就极速涌来，他又有什么资格去管束别人对待布鲁斯的行为？布鲁斯又凭什么要因为他莫名其妙的恼怒而阻止别人碰他的屁股？可布鲁斯这会儿却又转过了头，他带点好奇地打量起克拉克，安静地等着他说下去。

“我是说，你不能再让媒体随随便便把你的屁股作为特写来放大了！”克拉克转过念头后立刻飞过去拿回了那张被揉皱的报纸，他把报纸摊平展开竖在布鲁斯面前，“看看吧，这太显眼了！”

“那又怎么了？”布鲁斯像是对这种过分的关注早就习以为常，他扬了下眉毛，更在意起克拉克奇怪的举止。

“怎么了？你……你要知道，你的屁股有非常明显的特征，”克拉克尽量不让自己的视线往下移，那会显得十分不尊重，他闭了闭眼睛，记忆中关于布鲁斯屁股的画面又层层叠叠冲击而来，身着制服时、套上剪裁得体的西装裤时……

“如果你不想别人将布鲁斯•韦恩的屁股和蝙蝠侠的屁股联系起来，从今天开始你就该好好注意这一点了。”

“我有披风，克拉克，和你一样的披风，”布鲁斯愣了一秒后靠礼貌刹住了笑容，“而且没有人会冒着生命危险去对焦蝙蝠侠的屁股，好吗？”

克拉克在布鲁斯的毫不在意中悻悻作罢，他沉默地离开，不理会布鲁斯因疑惑别起的眉头。起先布鲁斯并没把克拉克和他之间的反常对话放在心上，可当进入深夜、超人悄无声息一路跟在他身后时，布鲁斯终于发现确实有哪里不太对劲了。

“你昨晚在干什么？”

他们在成员全部在场的情况下爆发争吵，这也司空见惯了，面对和任务有关的问题，布鲁斯向来不留情面，克拉克擅闯哥谭他已经能做到包容了，但一整个晚上都贴在他的背后一言不发？这太过非同寻常了。

“我说过了，你的屁股会暴露你的身份。”克拉克全无做错的自觉，他慢悠悠地站起来，面不改色地为自己解释道，“所以我那是在保护你。”

不仅是其他四人、就连原本还想追究什么的布鲁斯都一时说不出话了——当然不是因为克拉克说得多么有道理，他们显然被克拉克理直气壮的天方夜谭吓到了。

“既然聊到了这个，我想以主席的身份提议两件事，”他趁着这静谧的空当抢夺了发言机会，“首先，我认为应当用明确的条例来限制一下成员之间的身体接触，比如不能随意摸成员的屁股。”

瞟向亚瑟的一眼十足嚣张，可惜亚瑟依旧只是茫然地捋了把头发，不明所以地看看布鲁斯又看看克拉克：

“其次，我和你聊过的，有关于你作为布鲁斯•韦恩出现时不能随意让人拍下你的屁股这件事，我觉得可以由大家来表决一下。”

沉默继续蔓延，克拉克满意地观察着大家的反应，然而在大家的视线依次相接之后，他等来的只是布鲁斯沉下脸色的一句发问：

“有没有人能告诉我超人有什么毛病？”他故意略过了克拉克一一扫过众人，言语里的无奈再明显不过：

“没有的话，我认为会议可以到此为止了。”

来自布鲁斯的漠视没能阻止克拉克坚定的决心，他认为自己在操心的是布鲁斯守护多年的秘密，难道他不知道自己的屁股有多么好认吗？克拉克不清楚别人如何，但他就算只要看到照片、就能认出那是布鲁斯的屁股，他不气愤布鲁斯不领会他的好心好意，他只是需要找出一个有用的办法——

所以在又一场布鲁斯•韦恩被闪光灯环绕的酒宴中，超人的从天而降也就成了理所当然之事。他飘在会场上空，吸引了所有人的注意——包括先前一直黏在布鲁斯身侧的女士，她放弃了用手在布鲁斯身上摩挲，转而奔向了能近距离看到超人的地方，布鲁斯隐秘翻起的白眼代表着他了然克拉克的意图，可他又能说什么？

“我希望你尽快恢复正常，克拉克，”布鲁斯捏紧酒杯，在走廊对着又换回便服的克拉克警告道，“我再和你强调一遍，没有人会因为屁股认出面罩之下的真实身份！”

会有人过分在意蝙蝠侠的屁股并由此找到他与布鲁斯•韦恩牵连的蛛丝马迹、是布鲁斯这么多年来听过的最夸张的笑话，更别说它其实一点都不好笑，夜巡时被超人近距离贴身跟着已经够让他烦恼了，现在连他的日常应酬都不放过的话，布鲁斯势必要着手解决这个问题了。

“不，布鲁斯，先别生气，你看看这个，”克拉克却对布鲁斯写在脸上的愤慨无动于衷，他从背后拿出个什么拎到布鲁斯面前晃了晃，那条精致可爱的裙摆让布鲁斯以为自己产生了幻觉，可拿着它的人脸上洋溢的真实自豪又让布鲁斯确信这不是幻觉：

“你看，在你制服的裆部加一条裙摆怎么样？这样既可以保护这个敏感的部位，又不会让你行动不便，它甚至不会影响原本的美观！”

“……是母盒带来的后遗症吗？”布鲁斯抢过那条黑色的、造型难以名状的布料将它团在手里以此发泄怒意，“是母盒的影响才让你这么……不正常吗？”

布鲁斯发誓他已经选择了最忍让的形容，但克拉克听到后还是立刻像个受害者一样垮下脸来，他小心地从布鲁斯手中抽回了那条他精挑细选的短裙，将它认认真真地塞回了口袋：

“你为什么就是不能领会我的好心好意？”他垂下气馁的脑袋，语气则更失落，“我真的从头到尾都只是在为你着想啊。”

“他说的话弄得倒像是我有多无情似的……”布鲁斯嘟嘟囔囔地向戴安娜抱怨着，他让自己的脑袋尽量挨近戴安娜的、以免无所不能的克拉克又因听见了这些而情绪不佳，好几天里被克拉克的视线紧锁够让他不快的了，可他却还得照顾克拉克的心情……

“告诉我这会儿克拉克没有在盯着我的屁股看。”

“很遗憾。”戴安娜佯装无意地左右看了一圈后盯着天花板回答道：“他的确还在盯着你的屁股。”

“……他到底怎么了？”

“反正肯定不是因为母盒。”戴安娜也压低声音，“我想除非你肯在制服之上加一条能遮住屁股的小裙摆，否则他不会罢休，说实在的，加点蕾丝花边或许效果会很不错？”

“……想都别想。”戴安娜的打趣很自然让布鲁斯想到前夜的克拉克手中拿着的物品，这使得他不免又是一阵头疼，他这几天所见到的超人的另一面、恐怕比他此前所接触过的全部认知都要超出他的理解范围。

“你为什么不直接问问他到底怎么了？”

戴安娜安抚着布鲁斯的苦恼，身体却离得他远了一步，她还没有迟钝到察觉不出背后越来越灼热的视线，而且她保证那来自克拉克的无声拷问不是错觉，“就算你不介意被他一直盯着屁股，我也不想再被他作为假想敌这样看着了。”

布鲁斯知道戴安娜说的有道理，毕竟在此之前，他尽力不把克拉克最近的表现太当回事——他得说默默无言紧贴在他的身后的克拉克给他一种此前未察觉出的可靠感，撇开克拉克没头没脑的、所谓屁股会暴露身份的理论，他觉得克拉克对他加强的着紧很是可爱。只是当这发展到了影响大家融洽相处的地步而克拉克的反常愈演愈烈，布鲁斯也就不得不当面和他谈谈了。

“你对我到底有什么意见？”

他在大宅终于只剩他和克拉克时拦住了克拉克，要不是克拉克一整天都垂头丧气的，布鲁斯也许没法成功挡住他的去路。

“我……”耷拉着的脑袋因为布鲁斯的声音传来才抬起，方才布鲁斯和戴安娜肩贴着肩的画面对他来说无疑又是一次沉重打击，“我不是对你有意见。”

“那就是你对我的屁股有意见。”

虽然这么问，布鲁斯却没有表现出烦躁，他耐心地等着一个结果，指望着心平气和地试探出克拉克的答案。

“不，不是，我……”克拉克抓了抓后脑勺的头发后放弃似的叹了口气，“好吧，是的，我不知道我怎么了，但从我看到别人能随意地碰到你的屁股……我是说亚瑟和那些女士……不，也不止是那些，只要有人靠近你或是触碰你，我就……总会感到生气和不安。”

他也很想控制一下这没来由的失常，但对布鲁斯的在意又怎么会是说停就能停的？

“所以这代表什么？”

布鲁斯收敛着表情，他既没有笑，也没有流露不悦，他只是在思索中接着提问。

“我不知道。”克拉克为回想起的那些蠢事懊悔不已，“可能这代表我心胸狭窄，也可能这代表我比我以为的还要喜欢你。”

他说得自然流畅，言语间全是真挚的颓丧，这听来虽然唐突，可却比他拎着一条裙向布鲁斯展示着自己别具一格的关心要令布鲁斯好接受得多。

“有没有可能那还代表……”布鲁斯也的确没有太过意外，他藏起了因克拉克无措的诚实而漾起的笑，“你对我的屁股很感兴趣？”

披风跟着没说完的话落到了地上，两步之后胯间的腰带也被解开，克拉克有那么两秒大脑中只剩一片空白，所以当他的身体跨前一步将布鲁斯搂到身前而手则顺势不自觉地摸向布鲁斯的屁股，他还没回过神的意识并没有告诉他、他即将得到的是什么。

“既然如此……”扔开腰带的胳膊环上了克拉克僵直的脖子，在感受到屁股上的手顺势揉捏起臀肉时，布鲁斯连日来的气郁也在克拉克慌乱的爱意中消散：

“那我就给你个机会让你好好了解一下。”

**Author's Note:**

> 此文首发于2018年2月6日，以此记录。


End file.
